Envidiar lo que no se tiene
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Siempre ha envidiado a Annie por la familia que tiene porque se preocupan por ella, pero quizás ya es hora de dejar de envidiar lo que no se tiene y que construyan su propia familia. Este fic participa en el tópic "Panem te desafía" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Envidiar lo que no se tiene **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: T**odo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic corresponde a "Panem te desafía" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personaje:** Finnick Odair.

**Género:** Family.

**Pecado capital: **Envidia.

* * *

La confesión de Finnick llega a media tarde mientras Annie está recogiendo las caracolas que las olas del mar han arrastrado hasta la arena de la playa. El viento que huele a la sal del agua y a las rocas del acantilado, silba a través de su cabello color caramelo.

—Siento envidia de ti, Annie.

La muchacha se queda inmóvil con una caracola en la palma de su mano mientras procesa sus palabras. Annie sonríe tímidamente y continúa caminando por la playa con pies descalzos, en busca de más caracolas para adornar el marco de la ventana de su habitación.

—Tú no podrías envidiarme —responde con voz tímida—. No tengo nada que tú no tengas.

—Te equivocas —asegura Finnick caminando junto a ella, con el dedo índice señala una caracola pequeña que se encuentra a menos de un metro de ellos—. Siento envidia de la familia que tienes.

— ¿De mi familia? —pregunta ella alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué tiene mi familia que no tenga la tuya?

—Tu familia te quiere a diferencia de la mía.

—Tu madre se preocupa por ti —asegura Annie con su mirada pérdida en el horizonte azul verdoso que es el mar— y tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti.

—Mi madre solamente finge preocuparse por mí y mi padre tiene el ego inflado solamente porque su hijo ha ganado los Juegos del Hambre.

— ¿Y no es así que se debe sentir?

Finnick se detiene de repente y se sienta sobre la arena húmeda de la playa, sus pies van descalzos como los de Annie y las olas le mojan los talones.

—Es diferente —Finnick le hace una seña a Annie para que se siente en su regazo—. Tus padres se preocupan por ti y te quieren más de lo que mis padres jamás lo han hecho conmigo.

Finnick recuerda el día en que Annie fue cosechada para los Juegos. Recuerda con claridad los gritos de la señora Cresta cuando los agentes de la paz llevaron a su hija hasta la plataforma y la impotencia de su esposo sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para evitar que su hija abordara el tren que la llevaría a la perdición.

También recuerda que cuando Annie volvió con vida al distrito cuatro, trastornada por el recuerdo de la cabeza decapitada del chico que había sido cosechado junto a ella, sus padres fueron los primeros en involucrarse para la recuperación de su hija. Y cuando ellos supieron que Annie nunca se recuperaría, siguieron apoyándola en todo momento.

— ¿Cómo te recibieron tus padres cuando llegaste de...? —Annie no llega a completar la pregunta, es difícil para ella hablar en voz alta de los Juegos ya que los recuerdos tormentosos vuelven a su mente.

Finnick deja que las yemas de sus dedos rueden por los mechones sedosos del cabello de Annie y sus fosas nasales aspiran el aroma a mar que se funde con la piel de ella.

—Cuando regresé, mi madre se limitó a besarme las dos mejillas y a decirme que ella siempre tuvo fe de que triunfaría —dice y de repente deja de acariciarle el cabello—. Mi padre me dijo que había dejado el nombre del distrito en alto como era mi deber.

— ¿Ni siquiera te felicitaron? —pregunta Annie en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Esa noche actuaron fríamente como de costumbre, nada había cambiado desde que partí a los Juegos —hace una breve pausa—. Por eso decidí mudarme solo a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Las pertenencias de Finnick Odair fueron trasladadas a la brevedad hasta una casa de paredes azules y de techo blanco, pero lo que llamó la atención del resto de los habitantes del distrito cuatro, fue que el resto de las pertenencias de la familia Odair no fueron trasladadas a la nueva morada.

—Algún día tendrás una familia que realmente te valore por lo que eres y ya no tendrás que envidiarme.

Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en los labios de Finnick que rueda por la arena con el cuerpo de Annie sobre el suyo. Sus dedos acarician la delicada cintura y sus narices se están rozando suavemente.

—Solamente si tu formas parte de esa familia.

Las palabras emanan con solemnidad de sus labios, Finnick nunca ha hablado tan enserio en su vida. Quiere formar una familia junto a Annie, ahora que ambos se han ganado la paz y la riqueza que el Capitolio ofrece a sus vencedores, quiere que vivan juntos en alguna casa que este aun más cerca del mar y tener tantos hijos como sea posible, para enseñarles a pescar y a hacer nudos.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta Finnick con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Porque no es lo que se espera de ti —responde ella acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Y qué se espera de mí?

—Que te cases con una chica que este a tu altura, que sea guapa y exitosa en el Capitolio como tú.

Él lanza una pequeña carcajada y se incorpora levemente.

—Escucha lo que voy a decir con atención porque no quiero volver a tener que repetirlo —Annie asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. Nadie va a volver a determinar lo que debo hacer o no debo hacer. Yo te he elegido a ti y nadie va a poder revocar esa decisión. ¿Me entiendes? Annie, yo te he elegido para mí y a cambio te he entregado mi corazón.

Finnick junta sus labios con los suyos en una caricia tan suave como la promesa de que siempre estarán juntos que le acaba de hacer.

Siempre ha envidiado a Annie por la familia que tiene porque se preocupan por ella, pero quizás ya es hora de dejar de envidiar lo que no se tiene y que construyan su propia familia.


End file.
